


Bunny Ear Hats

by johanirae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Ears, Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Arthur got everybody hats from Saint Denis. John is upset.





	Bunny Ear Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Game has option to make hats from animals. Rabbits everywhere in game. You CANNOT make rabbit hats. 0/10 totally unplayable game   
> XD XD XD


End file.
